


They said they were trying to protect me

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Owen Grady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: I blame my friends for shoving prompts at me and this one actually had an idea that invaded so I wrote what popped in. Might come back and add more but this is all anyone gets for now.





	They said they were trying to protect me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightWriter93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/gifts), [DarkShadows93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/gifts).



> I blame my friends for shoving prompts at me and this one actually had an idea that invaded so I wrote what popped in. Might come back and add more but this is all anyone gets for now.

“They said they were trying to protect me.” Owen stared at his girls, the four raptors lay unconscious on the ground with multiple darts sticking out from their hides. Barry’s hand on his shoulder brought little comfort as his mind repeated what had just happened at how it so easily went to shit.

“Owen, hey, they’re still alive. Your girls are still with us.” Barry squeezed Owen’s shoulder, careful of any possible bruising he was unaware of. Barry could only hope that he didn’t just lie to the other man about his raptors.

Owen raised his bloody hand and gripped Barry’s trying his hardest to take some sort of comfort in the other man's continued presence. Owen could feel panic setting in, his breathing speeding up to short gasping breaths as thoughts of the terrible things Hoskins would do to his girls he was able to get his hand on them if Masrani or Wu didn’t order them to just be exterminated.

He couldn’t handle the thought, not after everything he went through with them, he gripped Barry’s hand tighter, trying to get the comfort he wanted when it seemed to only seep through his fingers, “You can’t let them kill my girls, please Barry, you can’t let them harm my girls.”

They were his and damn anyone that tried to take them away.

His rushing thoughts finally started to slow Barry’s voice filtered through the blood rushing in his ears, the man whispering calming nonsense. Just the sound of Barry’s voice help calm the rushing thoughts and blood that filled his ears just seconds ago.

Even with the aches and pain wracking his body, Owen had to move, he couldn’t continue staring at his girls, not without possibly making his injuries worse than what they were. Just when he finally forced his eyes away from his girls to start turning toward Barry he felt the other man start to turn him around.

Owen buried his head into Barry’s shoulder, the man's arms wrapping around his shoulders bringing a bit more comfort than when their hands were clasped together. Barry cared little for the blood soaking into his clothes and staining against his skin, his worry only for how bad Owen’s injuries were with how much he was still bleeding.

With Owen turned away, Barry made sure to level the most unimpressed and pissed expression in everyone’s direction. He kept watch as ICU moved in to restrain the girls, muzzling them and wrapping their arms and legs together before starting to remove them from the area.

Claire stepping toward them didn’t deter Barry’s gave. He could barely hear the, “I’m sorry Owen.” that passed her lips.

Barry’s only reply to that was, “Don’t `hurt them, just put them back in their enclosure. For Owen’s sake.”

He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye, a fierce expression settling on her features as she said with as much conviction as ever, “I’ll do what I can.”


End file.
